User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! That's the welcome template, you should do what it says :) Okay, so you wanna do it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) have you read the first book and looked at the series page? and also, on your stories, you need a personal category, I use Bloodstar18's Stuff, what do you want yours to be? Cause I need to add it to all our pages. :) Also, please make cho siggie page :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So...Rain's Stuff maybe? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I added it. Now, please read the first chapter of the second book, and then we'll need to get on chat, but this chat isn't working so go here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Well, it'd your lucky day! Leafy cant do the pokemon collab, so would you still like to do it and the warriors one? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my above message? Cause, I need a reply in the next two days, or it's going to be to late, the other users want to write now. Also, you can still be in the warriors collab right? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okiely-dokeily :) As soon as the other person in the warriors collab get's done moving, we'll start writing again :) We're going to be super busy on it starting in september, so get ready >:D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol, one days fine :P So....whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Going to work on the last little bit of my AP work that I have to do durring the summer. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to be on here and watching the new Degrassi. Then I have to go work [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so whats up? You dont have to but wanna join my contest [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Where chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh Cool! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Collab Info This will be a general message I send to everyone who I have a collab with. Instead of getting on chat, I will now be giving you your chapter information on your talk page. Thank you, Hey Raineh! Whats up? :) Did ya see my message above? Well, aside from that, the person whos writing the next Chapter in SOTP will/should be done by Saturday, so, after she's done, it'll be your turn :D Get ready! [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 17:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Raineh :D Hey Rainy Birdpaw (she's taking my character, I'm now just like Vicky, no character xD) just finished her chapter, so, now it's your turn. You didn't reply to my last message, maybe you thought you didn't need too, but I need you to reply to this one. If you don't reply by the 10th of august (I go back to school on the 13th, thats why it's so soon) I'll have to drop you from the collab. If that happens, you can still write in the second set (like I am). With love, Bloody, [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) Can you go read whats been writen so far now? Also, when your writing, this is for the Scars of the Past only, can you write like, past tense? Thankies :) I have to go make dinner, so after I eat, I'll tell you your chapter (We're no-longer doing it on Chat :) ) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, Chapter 5, Shadows of The Past Okay, so, I'm going to guess that you read it, so here's the details: Tigerpaw walks through the forest, afriad that he messed up with Sparrowpaw. Shredtail (I might have spelled that wrong :/) comes to him, and tells Tigerpaw that all is well, but not to trust Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, because they lie and cheat. Later, Tigerpaw decides, after thinking this over of half a day, to go talk to Featherpaw. As he approches the medicine den, Tigerpaw sees Sparrowpaw and Firepaw sitting there talking, Tigerpaw askes where Featherpaw is, and they tell him they dont know, and cant find her Got it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 00:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out now :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 00:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey Lol, hey. It's your turn on Shadows of the Past. Message me when you've read the updated version of Shadows and when you get this message :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 17:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Tigerpaw goes to talk to Featherpaw, and the leave camp together. Tigerpaw keeps feeling like someone is watching him. Featherpaw and Tigerpaw stop near the Sky Tree, and Tigerpaw confess to Featherpaw that he's training in the Dark Forest. Firepelt comes out of hiding, and Accuses Tigerpaw of being a traitor. Featherpaw and Firepelt leave him alone near the Sky Tree, and Tigerpaw vowes to never forgive Firepelt, and that one day, he would be better than Firepelt. EOC (End of chapter) So anyway, aside from the story, what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 18:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Come back Hey, Rainy! Just randomly saw this wiki, checked it out, and saw you in recent activity. Are you ever gonna come back to the Writing Club? It's getting good again! Please do! 20:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy... I just wanted to say, if you need to talk, I'm always here for you. If you want, I can give you my cell number in PM if you wanna text me :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Don't Even Wanna Think About It]] 22:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Heyo It's your turn to write on Shadows of The Past so read what's happened and message me so I can tell you what to write [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I was thinking, since you write as Tigerpaw, that he gets his warrior name, and everyone praises him (make this last awhile if possible) then Tigerpaw goes over to the fresh-kill pile, and choses something (you can decide) and notices Featherwillow and Firepelt staring at him. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) For Tigerpaw? No. I thought I said this, but it could have sliped my mind, I don't remember his name of the top of my head, but, you can find it on the series page [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) oh....it didn't...well, I'm sorreh. I made it Tigerfang now, hope thats okay :) also, try and post it by next wednesday [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 02:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chat? also, dont forget about your chapter :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 19:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, looks fine :) I'll message you when we finish the book, since that was your last chapter :) I'll also messgae you when you're to write on the next book :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) lol, it sound like it :D Did you see my picture? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, who? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Mabye it WAS meh O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I used to live on Ft.Stweart (or however you spell it) in georgia [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) NU WAY! Did you go to SAS? (School Age Services) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I dont remember neighbor hoods, but SAS was for elementray schoolers...hmmm, do you have am older brother? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So, your brothers name is Austian? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh...nope. I new a guy named Prescot, and he had a little sister, so I was wondering if you were his sis. Dang. Well, what school did you go to? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thats were I went :D But I left at the begning of my 4th grade year. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, I dont even remember. She had blond hair. I do remember my thrid grade teacher. Her name was Ms.Baker, she was black xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I dont know.... that doesn't seem like her name.... there was another one to...I think she was a burnette....I think... [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) What happened to your favorite wikis thingie? also, do you think you'll become more active here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you and Rowan friends? and I was actually thinking about that earlier xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) whai did you leave so suddenly? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 03:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) lol yay! :D You didnt answer my question tho xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 03:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 04:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: It depends, wiki wise? I'm okay. Otherwise? not very much ;-; [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I'll tell you there [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) SOTP Please look at this, thanks! =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi You have untill Febuary the 14th to edit one of your stories before they are all placed for adoption. Thanks Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Rainy. It's been awhile since you've last edited. You have a week before your stuff either gets deleted/put up for adoption to edit. Thank you. Bloody: Admin Siggie: Current Siggie: [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 15:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Warning [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Vive Mortem]] 02:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC)